


Just Me and You

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [33]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (there's smut here but it's barely descriptive), Alternate Universe - Mythology, Boys Kissing, Demigod! Luke, Demigod! Michael, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Michael is a son of Apollo in love with a son of Aphrodite, whose name happens to be Luke.





	Just Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive, I swear.

Michael yawns as he picks up his guitar and strums a few chords. He’s not a healer—that’s Will’s job—and archery involves effort, so. He starts singing along to All Time Low as the breeze picks up. He chuckles at the wind nymphs being themselves—flirty and elusive.

“You’re way too sexy for me when you’re strumming,” Luke’s voice interrupts him. “Gods, I just wanna jump you.”

“This is the amphitheatre,” Michael reminds his boyfriend. “Anyone can walk in on us.”

“Well,” the son of Aphrodite giggles. “I can Charmspeak.”

“I know, genius,” Michael laughs as he sets his guitar down. “You tried to do that shit on me.”

“But you were already going to kiss me,” Luke sighs contently. “No harm done.”

“Harm was done the moment you decided to Charmspeak to me again during the capture the flag,” Michael argues. “You tried to Charmspeak me while stabbing me.”

“Well…” Luke giggles, straddling Michael’s waist. “We can still make out.”

Michael hasn’t got any complaints against that so he connects their lips together. Luke is grinning against his lips, making it harder for them to kiss.

“Happy four years,” Michael whispers against Luke’s lips.

“Happy four years,” Luke echoes. “Four years since you officially asked me to be yours.”

“You were harpy shit to ask me yourself,” Michael chuckles.

“Well, excuse me, mister I-can-kill-a-python-on-my-own,” Luke rolls his eyes. “Are you gonna keep kissing me or what?”

Michael chuckles again and resumes their kiss.

–

Michael ends up in the Aphrodite cabin, tangled in Luke’s embrace. They’ve been kissing for last half-hour and now their lips are tired. Luke has sexiled all his siblings for their anniversary.

“You’re such a dick to your siblings,” Michael laughs as he pushes Luke down onto his bunk bed. “You’re the second oldest and all but nope, you still have to be a fucking dick.”

“I love your dick, not the other way around,” Luke has the audacity to correct Michael. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have an appointment with your dick; my ass does, actually.”

Michael is quick to undress the remaining article of clothes—their boxers—and makes a good usage of the half-empty bottle of _strawberry_ -scented lube. Luke lets out the most delectable noises as Michael fingers his ass, his fingertips prodding his lovely Charmspeaker’s prostate.

“Mi— _daddy!”_ Luke cries out as he comes in spurts, his stomach rising and falling rapidly. “Fuck, that was hot.”

“Mm, you don’t say,” Michael wipes his fingers on the bedsheets. “Now, now, don’t be too greedy. I won’t make love to you just as easy as this.”

 

Celestial bronze cuffs made by Leo Valdez himself secures Luke’s wrists to the headboard, Luke’s sky-blue eyes wide from anticipation. Michael kisses Luke’s jawline as he slowly pushes inside of Luke, grunting low from the pleasurable suffocation of his dick. He doesn’t wait for Luke to give a little sign—they both like it rough, so—and Luke is quick to start whimpering. Michael wraps his hand around Luke’s pretty red cock and strokes it to another high.

“Daddy, please…” Luke begs.

“Please what, princess?”

“Fill me with your cum…”

So, Michael does exactly that.

“ _Agapay_ ,” Luke whispers.

Michael kisses his brow, his way of saying ‘I love you too’ when he’s too blissed out.

–

Michael wakes up to the feeling of Luke’s fluffy blond hair tickling his nose. He realises that both of them fell asleep from the post-coital sleepiness. (Why is that a thing, he’s gonna ask his father if he knows anything.)

“Michael?” Luke’s voice rings out.

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” Luke giggles.

“I love you too, baby, to the moon,” Michael replies.

“And back.”


End file.
